Hetalia - Sick Cycle Carousel
by talinsquall
Summary: Prussia wants to disappear. Spain discovers Romano's day job. Crazy runs in Russia's family. Canada gets a surprise. Prussia/Austria, S. Italy/Spain, Russia/China, America/Canada. Germany/N. Italy, France/UK. AU, OOC, OC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Graphic Violence, Sexual Situations, Swearing, MPreg (sort of)


A/N: Fleshing out why Spain stays with Mafia Romano. May be exaggerating the amount of sea turtles Antonio keeps, since they can grow to the size of a car. Běi means North in Simplified Chinese. He's the Russia/China baby OC from my "Wait For You" story.

Fandom: Hetalia

Summary: Prussia wants to disappear. Spain discovers Romano's day job. Crazy runs in Russia's family. Canada gets a surprise.

Pairings: Prussia/Austria, S. Italy/Spain, Russia/China, America/Canada, Mentioned Germany/N. Italy, France/UK

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Graphic Violence, Sexual Situations, Swearing, Pre-Post Mpreg (sort of)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

 **Hetalia - Sick Cycle Carousel**

XXX

 _If shame had a face_

 _I think it would kind of look like mine_

 _If it had a home would it be my eyes?_

 _Would you believe me if I said I am tired of this?_

 _How here we go now one more time_

XXX

(Prussia/Austria - Post-Reunification)

Roderich set his teacup down. "Where are you going, Ludwig? Gilbert has just returned home. He needs you."

Germany hurriedly placed his gloves on. "The Home Office is a shambles. Chaos is in the streets and my brother hates himself too much to care about anything."

Austria stood up in alarm. "What makes you say that?'

Ludwig wrapped his scarf around his neck. "Gilbert wants to disappear. He believes with the Teutonic Order disbanded, and the East assimilated, all he will have to do is wait. All our talks come to nothing. Perhaps it is for the best."

Roderich's fist slammed down on the table. "Go to work. I will take care of Gilbert. Rest assured, Ludwig. Prussia will not be disappearing as long as I exist."

An hour later, Austria warily made his way into Prussia's bedroom. The country had left his suit coat off, so he wore only a ruffled shirt and slacks. "Ludwig told me you were not interested in eating, but I thought a bowl of soup wouldn't hurt."

Roderich turned and jumped to find his nose brushing Gilbert's. "Oh! You're so quiet. You need to backup a little and I will hand you the soup bowl."

Prussia's crimson eyes narrowed in thought, as his nostrils flared with Austria's scent. "You want me. Question is: What do you want FROM me?"

Roderich steadied himself against the table and made sure to keep his violet eyes lowered. "I want you to stay. That's all. Please stay."

Gilbert inhaled along Austria's hairline, while his muscular arms trapped Roderich further against the table. "You offered my people Sanctuary."

Austria attempted to move his waist away from Prussia, so the other could not feel his embarrassing erection. "Yes. It was a joint endeavour between Hungary and I. We hoped our actions would bear fruit. We had no idea it would help to bring the Wall down."

Prussia backed up an inch or two with a half-smile. "Vergelt's Gott." (May God reward you for it.)

Roderich shrunk away from Gilbert's insincere tone. "Segne es Gott." (Bless it, God.)

Gilbert reached around Roderich to grab another bottle of wine and swaggered back to his bed. "So do I fuck you, Hungary, or the both of you together? I'd like to settle all my affairs before I kick the bucket."

Austria felt his lower lip tremble. "Have you completely forgotten our former acquaintance? Neither I nor Elizaveta would ever treat you so shabbily. What has happened to you?"

Prussia flopped flat onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Everything, Roddy. Ab-so-lute-ly everything. If you knew a smidgen of my dastardly deeds, you'd be running back to your piano."

Roderich tentatively sat on the bed. "Actually… I know a lot. Through the years, Russia would send Ludwig films to show he was taking good care of you. After the first viewing, your brother refused to watch the rest and stuck them under his bed. While he was away, I watched them."

Gilbert's ruby eyes remained on the ceiling. "Why the fuck did you do that, Roddy? How the hell can I meet my God knowing I fucked your head up too?

Austria slowly inched his way to Prussia and laid his head on a rock-hard chest. "Ukraine warned me a long time ago of how her brother thinks. He believed, by sending those films, he could undermine your return to our family. We would hate your deeds and shun you."

Prussia idly petted Roderich's back. "You should, Roddy. I didn't hate it. I enjoyed it. The carnage, destruction, and devilry. I was covered in blood all day, every day, and felt completely free."

Austria raised his head and ran a caring hand along Gilbert's cheek. "So why do you want to disappear? Why do you want to leave me alone again?"

A single tear trailed down Prussia's cheek. "I don't deserve you, Roddy. I don't deserve Ludwig. I don't deserve love and forgiveness. I deserve to burn and I'm ready for it."

Roderich caressed Gilbert's torso. "I saw what you did. I know what you are capable of and I am still here by your side. No matter how much you want to terrify me, I refuse to leave you. So don't leave me."

Prussia held Austria closer. "Umm, Roddy? When did you fall in love with me? You ignored me like the plague before."

Roderich hid his face. "Since forever. I thought I would be content loving you from afar, since your fidelity was pledged to the Church. I found it easier to stomach the heartsickness by staying away from you. It all changed when you left one day with Ludwig and did not come back."

Gilbert cradled his sad love. "I tried to, but Russia broke my back, and dragged me away."

Austria gasped. "Ludwig didn't tell me you were injured. He informed me the deal was done and to leave the matter alone."

Prussia kissed Roderich's forehead. "Luddy was probably still in shock. I think Russia did it to prove a point. I was now one with Russia."

Hearing Gilbert's spot-on impersonation, Austria managed to giggle. "I'm not letting you disappear. I have a whole agenda planned to breathe new life into the Teutonic Order."

Prussia's pawing stilled. "So while I was doing my best to curse my soul to the deepest recesses of Hell. You spent all these years planning my return to God's Grace?"

Roderich gathered his courage and removed his shirt. His kisses to Gilbert's shoulders were met with a moan. "Someone had to keep the faith. I decided it would be me."

In a flash, Gilbert had flipped them over and ripped off Roderich's slacks. "This better not be a pity fuck, Roddy. My self-esteem can't take anymore 'compassion' heaped on it."

Austria wrapped his legs around Prussia's slim hips and ground their crotches together. "It's the consummation of our engagement."

Gilbert moved Roderich's legs and kicked his pants off. "Is it finally my turn to marry Austria? I should get my back broken more often. All my wishes come true."

Roderich was slow to reply. His violet eyes riveted to Prussia's vital regions. "Oh dear. I believe I have bitten off more than I can chew."

Gilbert cackled as he prepared Austria. "Don't worry, Roddy. I'll make Awesome Jr. fit. Just think how much fun you'll have with it when we're fucking three or four times a day."

Roderich's eyes rolled up when Prussia plunged his way in. "Oh gracious. I will be sure to ask Santa Claus for a new ass for Christmas. God! Gilbert, so deep!"

Prussia plowed away with a vicious grin on his face. "Fuck. This is how it should be. You feel so good, Roddy. I'm feeling damned satisfied."

Austria made Prussia's blood boil with a lusty kiss. "Satisfied enough to stay?"

Gilbert paused with the lovemaking and surprised Roderich with the gentlest kiss. "Yes, meine Liebe. I will stay."

Austria embraced Prussia to his heart. "Thank you, Husband. I promise you will never regret this decision."

XXX

(S. Italy/Spain)

Spain's Boss scanned through a pile of papers. "Italy's economy is going down the toilet and they are taking their allies with them. I believe it is best if we distance ourselves."

Antonio fidgeted in his chair. "For how long?"

The politician rolled a pen on his desk. "At least until Italy can gain a steady cash flow. It's no use making deals with their government if they do not have the money to back it up."

Spain nodded. "Understood. I will make our current position known at the next World Meeting."

Spain's Boss bent forward. "I apologize if this will cause discord with your friend. I hear he can be quite volatile."

Antonio sighed. "It does not matter. We have not talked in a long while. I asked God a few days ago to give me a sign about our relationship. I believe this is it."

xxx

(World Meeting)

UK held the paper closer to his green eyes. "Item Seven-"

America slapped his palm on the table. "We haven't finished Item Six!"

Arthur peered down at America. "Yes, we have since I said Item SEVEN!"

Canada nudged Alfred's arm. "Cut it out. I want to get back home sometime this month."

UK shook the paper. "Due to its financial instability, Spain's government has decided to distance themselves from Italy, and advises the rest of Italy's allies to do the same."

N. Italy burst into tears. "Veeeee. Big Big Brother Spain hates us because we're poor. Veeee. Big Brother France hates us too because our delegates are rude and we're poor. Veeee. Germany is going to leave meeeee. Veeeeeee."

Germany held his sobbing mate. "Never, Feliciano. We are married. No matter what my Boss decides, my heart belongs to you. I love you."

Feliciano kissed his big man's cheek. "My Germany. I love you so. I'm sorry I'm poor."

China fretted and mumbled to himself about a similar situation. "Loans all coming due. No money to meet payments. All fall down, aru.

Russia hugged Yao around the shoulders. "You fall. I fall. No matter. We rise stronger than ever. When these young ones turn to dust, or become one with Russia, we two will remain."

China placed his hand over Russia's heart. "Oh, Ivan. You always know what to say to ease my mind, aru."

Russia bruised Yao's petal-soft lips with his own. "My sunflower."

S. Italy stood up so fast his chair hit the back wall like a shot. The enraged country held his middle fingers out to the whole room. "Fuck off all of you! Italy doesn't need your dead weight anyway!"

Spain couldn't help himself. "Romano! Please listen to me. I never wanted this. It is my Boss's decision. Our governments may be divided, but we do not have to be."

Romano lowered his hands and nailed a cringing Spain down with a lethal glare. "I have no use for backstabbing whores. Go back to your Boss and suck his dick. Get your Happy Ending there."

Feliciano clutched his brother's suit. "Fratello, do not be so cruel to Spain. He is following his Boss's orders."

S. Italy grinned. "Just following orders. You'd know all about that. Wouldn't you, Potato Bastard?

A fierce Germany stood up with N. Italy frantically hanging on. "Out of my love for your brother, I am staying my hand. Get out."

Romano shoved the table away and walked out.

Spain dissolved into a river of tears. His body was embraced by France on one side and Prussia on the other. "You both warned me, centuries ago, this day would come. I thought I had prepared myself for it."

France sighed. "There is no 'preparation' for half your soul walking out the door. Angleterre and I have shared mutual hatred throughout the years, but we always sensed each other across the oceans. We knew we would find each other again."

Prussia kissed Spain's temple."When I was taken away, Austria told me he felt like half of him had been torn out at the root. I was a walking dead man until we reunited. Yeah, being apart sucks."

Antonio snorted. "You two are not helping my soul-crushing despair."

Francis frowned. "Is that our job?"

Gilbert scoffed. "Fuck no! Our job is to get Antonio so drunk he won't even remember he's Spanish."

Francis stood up on the table and stuck his fist in the air. "The perfect job for France!"

UK tossed the paper on the table. "Since I'll be damned before I allow my husband to get hammered without me, I call this meeting adjourned!"

Canada shook his head. "Why do these meetings always end in alcoholic binges and regret?"

America pulled his bomber jacket back on. "Is that a trick question, Mattie? If it wasn't for alcohol, most of us would have disappeared eons ago. Take the stick out of your ass. Wait, don't bother. I'll replace it later with mine."

Matthew covered his face. "You're so crude. I can still divorce you. My hopeful lawyer calls me everyday."

Alfred chuckled. "Mattie, we're soul-mates. You're never getting rid of me."

xxx

(A Few Months Later - Somewhere in the Spanish Countryside)

The burlap sack was removed from Antonio's head. He blinked his viridescent eyes to get used to the glaring light and shifted the weight on his knees to ease the soreness of him kneeling. "Beg pardon, señor. I am not sure why I was taken. I am not a rich man. I am a mere farmer."

The 'leader' of the surrounding men removed his sunglasses. "Shut up. Pretty toys should not talk. Good, the boys didn't bruise your face. I was planning on selling your tight ass on the black market, but I believe I'll keep you for myself."

Spain's eyes darted around, checking for all the available exits. The long-lived country easily fell into his presumed role. "Thank you, señor. My past benefactor has grown tired of me and I worry for the fate of my family."

The gangster strode forward, grabbed Antonio's head, and shoved his face against his smelly crotch. "You won't have to worry about a thing. Being Romano Vargas's whore, you probably learned a whole bunch of tricks to keep me hard and coming back for more. Keep me happy and I'll make it rain money on your family."

"Why the fuck is everyone here and not at the rendezvous point?" Romano stormed into the barn with Death in his eyes.

The supposed leader visibly quaked but failed to relinquish his hold on Spain's wavy locks. "We found an intruder, Boss! I was interrogating him for answers."

S. Italy clicked the safeties on the guns he was holding. "Hard to interrogate someone if his mouth is full of your filthy cock. Release his head already."

The gangster let go of Antonio's hair and wiped his hand on his slacks. "Mi dispiace, Boss."

Romano growled when he viewed the person on his knees. He pointed in Spain's direction with the gun in his hand. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Antonio shrugged. "It wasn't my idea. I was at my farm when these men kidnapped me. Apparently, I am your gold-digging whore. I did not believe you thought so highly of me anymore."

Romano observed his mate attempt to save face, but the tears trailing down his transcendent face spoke the truth. "Give me a minute to fix this misunderstanding."

Spain held himself very still as Romano and his cohorts methodically executed all the other men in the barn. "Dios mío. Weren't these your men too?"

S. Italy wiped Spain's tears away. "They broke a very important rule. Do not touch what's mine."

Antonio's tears flowed once more. The country lowered his head. "I am not yours. I have never been yours. I am not sure why they believed I was."

Romano held up his phone screen.

Spain blinked in surprise as he saw a wallpaper of himself peacefully sleeping and surrounded by his beloved turtles.

S. Italy pocketed his phone and quickly reloaded his guns. "Let us remember your Boss decided to distance Spain from Italy. I had no say in the matter."

Antonio wiped his face with his tied up hands. "Romano, can you free my hands before you leave? I will find my own way home. I can sense some of my people nearby. They will help me."

Romano holstered his guns. "I've been trying to figure out how this scum could kidnap you without you fighting back. They threatened the fucking turtles. Didn't they?"

Spain sobbed. "Isabella was frantic! Her tears broke my heart. You would have been so proud of Fernando. In his fury, he nearly bit one of their fingers off."

S. Italy stood up. "And the other twenty were probably useless. Why can't you collect cats like every other weirdo?"

Antonio rose up on his knees and held up his bound hands. His emerald eyes filled with sad yearning. "Romano, por favor."

S. Italy swore and barked orders to his waiting henchmen. "All of you go to the rendezvous point! We're late enough as it is. I'll meet you at the docks."

Once all the men left, Antonio found himself flat on his back with his jean shorts torn off, leaving him completely naked. "Romano! We're surrounded by Death! I'm laying in someone's blood."

S. Italy left off from sucking Spain's erection and eyed it. "This part of you doesn't seem to mind. Why the fuck were you nearly nude anyway?"

Antonio again shrugged. "I was alone at my farm and feeding my turtles. I enjoy feeling the sun on my skin. The less clothes I am forced to wear the better."

Romano sucked for all his worth until the other country spurted into his mouth. He spat out the contents and used it to prepare a shuddering Antonio. "I'm going to keep you naked. You can cover yourself with the turtles when company comes by."

Spain's scream barely passed his gritted teeth when S. Italy thrust into his toned body. "Oh Dios mío! Romano, how the hell can you walk upright with that monster in your pants?"

Romano put all his muscles to work pounding Antonio's beautiful body. "Years of practice. Bet you didn't think I was hiding this under my dress growing up."

Antonio blushed and covered his face with his tied-up hands. "I only knew I loved you. You did not love me. When you refused my marriage proposal, I realized my feelings were one-sided. You always yelled at me to leave you alone. So I will continue to do so even after our Bosses reach an agreement."

S. Italy continued his ravishment of Spain's willing form. "Look at your ring finger."

Antonio kept his face covered. "Why? Are you going to cut it off?"

Romano thrust deep enough for Spain to cry out. "Look at your fucking finger!"

Spain's eyes widened with amazement as he beheld the biggest emerald he had ever seen on his finger. "Dios mío. I would cut my finger off too. What does this mean, Romano?"

S. Italy waited until he released into Spain's thirsty body. "We're getting married. Fuck your boss's wishes. I need the other half of my soul back."

Antonio caressed Romano's sweaty face. "What are you doing in my country, South Italy? Why should I marry one who hurts my people with his illegal drugs and guns?"

S. Italy rested his head on Spain's shoulder. "We don't sell here. Your country is the midway point for shipments. Your government still receives a healthy chunk of revenue. Many of my people have migrated and opened up legitimate businesses along the route to help your infrastructure."

Romano reared up at the sound of Antonio's condemning silence. "Until your government enacts a Mafia law, my business remains untouched. If you have a problem with what I do, take it up with your Boss. He's been dying to ask me for a cut of the profits."

Spain gazed out the barn doors. "I see. It wasn't Italy's failing economy at all. My Boss has placed me in the role of opportunistic gold-digging whore for my government. I can't refuse, since refusing would hurt my people. No wonder your men assumed the obvious. Everyone knew the score but me."

S. Italy held Spain's blank face. "It's not the same. I swear to you it's not. I have loved you for most of my life. You're my everything. You will be receiving money from me, not for sexual services rendered, but because you're my spouse. I take care of my family."

Antonio motioned Romano down for a soft kiss. "I love you. It is not you I am really upset at. It's my Boss. If he had explained his reasoning, I would have handled our separation better. I'm not some micronation newly born. I'm older than France. Love didn't matter in marriage until recently. I'm just lucky. I guess."

S. Italy resumed the kissing. "I'm the lucky one. I get to earn money every day for our countries and nearly thirty turtles. The blessings never seem to end."

Spain held his hands up and made sure Romano viewed the renewed desire in his eyes. "Please untie me, Husband. The ropes are so… tight."

S. Italy shoved Spain's hands above their heads and slammed his cock back into Antonio's limber body. He glared as Spain released an indecent moan. "We'll have to work out a schedule for your naked days or I'll never get any work done."

XXX

(America/Canada, Russia/China)

(Another World Meeting)

America leaned over the table and sneered at the softly smiling Russia. "You honestly believe China will remain your ally forever? He refuses to marry you. He already has your child. Once your isolationist attitude destroys you, he'll use the kid to take control of your lands. Just ask Arthur."

UK stood up. "Sit down, you arrogant fool! China and I have worked out our differences concerning Hong Kong. We are proud to have raised a decent and honourable young man between us. You would do well to keep your mouth shut about matters which do not concern you."

France grabbed Canada's forearm. "Matthieu, defuse the situation."

Canada sighed. "I hate doing this, Papa. I'm not weak and I hate perpetuating the lie to Alfred."

Francis bent closer. "For me, ma petite lumière. For your Papa."

Canada tugged the back of America's bomber jacket. "Alfred, I don't feel so good. It's gotten really hot in here."

America hurriedly sat back down and embraced his spouse. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I didn't mean to drone on for so long. Hey, Old Man! Call recess for lunch. Your favorite doesn't feel well."

UK rapped his knuckles on the table. "Very well. We shall recess for lunch. Come back with a better attitude, America, or don't bother coming back at all for this meeting."

xxx

(Common Waiting Room)

China walked in to see Hong Kong rocking his little brother. "You get along so well with Běi. He never rages in your presence."

Hong kissed his brother's forehead. "I was sure he would attack me when we first met, but he calmed down once he smelled me."

Yao sat down and embraced his boys. "You smell like family, aru."

Russia entered with a curious Canada. "China, a private word please. Matthew wishes to meet Běi, if you are willing."

China beckoned Canada to sit down. "Of course, Canada has always been a good friend to the both of us. Observe how your brother reacts, Hong. If he moves to attack, pull him away from Matthew."

After Russia and China walked out, Canada settled next to Hong and Běi, and allowed the toddler to grip his forefinger. "What beautiful eyes you have. You're going to be a heartbreaker when you grow up."

The child sniffed at the stranger and kissed the stranger's cheek. Once the tot tasted Matthew's maple syrup sweetness, he enthusiastically licked his new friend's face.

Hong pulled the grasping child away. "Yes, Běi. Canada is sweet, but you cannot eat him."

Matthew held the tot's hand. "Babies are such a blessing. I'm sure Běi will have a much better childhood than we did."

Hong pulled the toddler's shirt down. "I had to grow up so fast, I barely remember mine. I'm sure having two parents who love each other will make all the difference. I'm sorry I missed your wedding to Alfred. By the time I was told, you two were on your honeymoon. Will I be hearing another announcement in a few months?"

Canada played with Běi's hand. "Not from me. I have my hands full with Alfred's antics. I can't imagine introducing a baby into our lives."

Hong jiggled the toddler on his lap. "I see what you mean. Although Alfred is a class-A asshole, you guys would make the most beautiful baby. It would be fine if you raised the child far, far away from America's influence."

Matthew sighed. "If only I could. I always wanted to have a baby."

xxx

In a darkened conference room, China moaned as Russia thrust into his petite body. "We cannot be slow today. Our baby needs us, aru."

Ivan pulled Yao's dress shirt to the side and bit down on a creamy shoulder. "America speaks to me like I am the baby. I know my Yao will always be beyond my soiled reach. If I disappear, my child will thrive with China's love."

China slapped Russia's face. "Do not talk about disappearing! Listening to a foolish youngster's words. I refuse to raise my child around such weakness, aru."

Ivan groaned as he released into his chosen's soft body. "Forgive, Yao. Without you, Russia is truly alone. My daily nightmare is of Běi waving goodbye as you both walk away from me."

China wiped away his love's tears. "It will never happen, my big crying bear. My astrologer has finally given me an optimal date for us to marry. I have already sent out the invitations to my siblings. I was planning on telling Hong at dinner."

Russia chortled at his good fortune. "Our family will have much to celebrate tonight."

xxx

Back in the waiting room, Hong Kong and Canada were deep in conversation about a joint venture between their governments, while Běi played between them.

"You look exactly like Big Brother as a baby. Ukraine lied to me. I knew I felt a new soul born on our native soil."

Matthew carefully stood up as Hong held a growling Běi close. "Hello, Belarus. While I am sure you wish to meet your new nephew, Russia made it clear you could not do so without either he or China present."

Natalia raised a huge carving knife. "You're going to love living at my House, Běi, I have a warm room all set up for you."

Canada shifted his body and held his arms out so he could shield the brothers better.

Belarus crouched low and launched herself at the younger country. "Out of my way, weakling! This is a family matter."

Hong stood up with a wiggling Běi in his arms. "Stay away from my little brother, you psychotic bitch!"

In the main conference room, France set his wineglass down. "Arthur, your boy has your inflections down perfectly. It makes my heart burst with memories of my morning hangovers with Angleterre."

UK motioned to the other countries remaining in the room. "So you remember this morning, Francis. Congratulations. Please follow me gentlemen. It seems trouble has found my children once again."

The group arrived en masse to discover a grim-faced Canada holding a shrieking disarmed Belarus prone on the floor with her arms held behind her back.

China scurried over to embrace his incensed son and snarling baby. "My brave boys. Mama is so proud, aru."

UK nodded to a frowning Russia. "By your leave, Germany and France will take your sister to a temporary holding area until you can arrange for a way for her to return home."

Ivan's black aura intensified as he glared at his struggling sister. "Thank you, Arthur. If I lay hands on Natalia now, I will kill her. My treasure is too young to see such violence from his Papa."

Held secure between Germany and France, Belarus raised imploring blue eyes to Russia. "Běi should be raised on our lands. When he reaches maturity, his exotic beauty will draw the other countries in like bees to sunflowers. The mother will benefit from the match not you."

Ivan loomed over his crazed sister. "This is not the time of the Czars. I will not be bartering my son's virtue for the highest bidder. If my precious draws the weak in, he will do what is best for his land and his people. As you should have, when I forbade you from seeing the boy."

Canada jumped up and brushed himself off. The younger country grinned as he received China's grateful hug and Russia's handshake. "I knew all the hockey practice would come in handy."

Russia nodded his head as China bowed. "We are forever in your debt, Matthew Williams. You will always be welcome in our Houses."

America cleared his throat behind the trio. "Canada, can we speak alone before the meeting starts up again?"

Disturbed by Alfred's formality, Matthew hugged Hong and Běi prior to walking up to America. "Ready when you are."

xxx

In the adjoining study room, Canada happily feasted on his lunch. "Thanks for getting this for me. I completely forgot to eat while I was speaking with Hong Kong and playing with Běi."

America sat down and simply observed his spouse. "When we were growing up, we were pretty equal in strength. However, after I won my freedom, my strength leaped over yours. So I believed. So you let me believe. Have you been playing me all these years, Mattie?"

Matthew swallowed and kept his eyes on his food. "You're the hero. I'm meek little Canada who supports you in all you do. Although most of the countries dislike you, they all wish to be in your generous favor. If your door is closed to them, they feel safe enough to speak with me. While you say no to most of the world, you hardly say no to me."

Alfred sat back and stretched his long legs out. "You crafty bitch. You learned more from France than I thought. You've been dragging me around by my dick for years."

Canada crunched on his potato chips. "I didn't force you into my bed. I didn't force you to marry me. I can quit you anytime I want to. You're the one who keeps breaking down my door."

America narrowed his gunmetal-blue eyes. "Don't try to play Papa's game with me. You're too kind-hearted. UK found what France loved the most in Joan of Arc and he burned her at the stake. Papa had soul-crushing heartache to fuel his separation from Dad. All you have is lifelong disappointment with my actions."

Matthew collected his trash. "So what will you do now, America? Will you burn me at the stake for loving my people more than you?"

Alfred stood up. "You're a piece of work, Mattie. When God made you my soulmate, he knew what he was doing."

Canada watched his husband stride out of the room. "I really do love you, Alfred. I wish you were worth it."

xxx

(Some Time Later - A Remote Cabin)

Matthew made his way into the family room while pulling on a hoodie. "Hey Kumajaja. Where do you want to go for breakfast?"

The miniature polar bear had twined himself around something. "Who?"

Canada peered at what his friend was protecting and fell to his knees. "Oh no. No no. God don't do this to me!"

The country placed a call, picked up the long-haired toddler, and held the blond child tight. "Papa! A baby appeared in my family room! What do you mean send you a picture? Oh fine!"

Matthew positioned the giggling tot next to the sleepy polar bear and sent the picture to the new grandparents. "They haven't met you and you already have their hearts. Christmas is going to be a nightmare."

Canada answered his ringing phone, and placed it on speaker, as his new son crawled all over him. His parents' voices mixed together with their praise. "No, Baby. That's Mommy's hair. Yes, I know he's gorgeous! What should I do?"

France's tears of joy were practically visible over the phone. "Mon ange avait un petit ange." (My angel had a little angel.)

A now barechested Matthew managed to get the naked toddler into his hoodie. "English please. My brain is scrambled as it is."

Francis hugged a teary-eyed UK. "The boy resembles you exactly. Now you can see why Angleterre and I fell in love with you at first sight."

Canada cuddled his shy son. "I don't think I was this pretty. It's like he glows from the inside. I didn't glow."

Arthur spoke over the speaker. "Alfred did. I would call him my little shining light."

Matthew kissed the toddler's head and inhaled the sweet baby scent. "Oh right. I had forgotten."

UK cleared his throat. "Matthew, about Alfred-"

Canada held his baby closer. "Dad, what did you do?"

"Mattie! Where are you? I've decided to forgive you so you can stop sulking!" Alfred strode into the family room.

Matthew stayed in place, so all America could see was his bare back. "Stay where you are, Alfred! Papa, why didn't you warn me?"

UK's voice piped over the phone. "Alfred called us while he was on the road. He wanted to attempt a reconciliation. At the time, there was no reason to warn you."

Canada hung up the phone and remained in place. "Don't come near me, Alfred. I mean it."

America ran a warm hand down Matthew's spine. "Don't be that way, Sweetheart. Did you honestly think you could run from me? That I wouldn't hunt down what's mine?"

Matthew bit his lip. "You did the walking away, Alfred. Not me."

Alfred moved to roughly turn Canada around until he spied what his spouse was hiding. "Hello, Angel. You look just like your Mommy when we first met."

Canada attempted to push America away, but the other country was like granite. "Get away! Don't touch him! You don't deserve to be his father!"

Alfred laid down on his back next to his mate and child. "Too bad, Mattie, because I'm the only father he's ever going to have. I'm not blind to how the other countries adore you. With our golden baby on your hip, you could have the world."

Matthew calmed himself by kissing his child. "I just want my baby and my freedom."

America tickled his son's foot. "You have your baby. As for your freedom, as long as you remain my spouse, you can be as free as you want to be. Within reason."

To Canada's chagrin, his son had managed to wiggle down to lie on America's vast chest. "Through all our years together, I have no idea what warped your thinking so badly. I promise you my son will not grow up to be like you. No matter what tricks you pull."

Alfred kissed his baby and ran his fingers through golden locks. "My beautiful boy. When I first met your Mommy, I locked my arms around him and refused to let go. Your Grandpa Arthur had to pry me off and drag me away. I promised then and there he would be mine. When I told him, he cried because he didn't want to leave Grandpa Francis alone."

Canada petted his son's back. "You stole me away anyway."

America grabbed Matthew's hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. "It physically hurt to be away from you. All I knew was that people in love should be together. I've loved you since I first met you, Mattie. I always will."

Canada rested his head next to his baby's. "I love you, Alfred. In spite of our separation, this child is the proof of the strength of our love."

Alfred wrapped his arms around his family. "Mattie, you've been running from me since we were babies. What do I have to do to get you to stop running from me?"

Matthew caressed his son's face. "Our baby is a blessed gift I will forever be grateful for. Do not disappoint him as you have continuously disappointed me."

America kissed his new son and his beloved soulmate. "Easy-peasy. A Hero's work is never done."


End file.
